


Lost Then Found

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [139]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: After surviving his dive from the waterfall Shisui has been in hiding for many years. The day Tenzou finds him isn't quite as dramatic as either ever dreamed of but that doesn't make the meaning of this moment any less.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Lost Then Found

Tenzou had spent years imagining what he would do if he ever found Shisui alive after all this time. Years of imagining heart wrenching scenes filled with tears, running in to each other’s arms, and bold declarations of patient never ending love. It was his favorite fantasy to escape in when the world around him was dark and he needed a place inside his mind where he could pretend that everything was going to be okay.

When they found each other the reality was nothing like he pictured.

Even with his eyes covered by a well-worn scarf and his hair grown out in a messy shag there was no mistaking that face, that warm chakra reaching out as if in invitation. Shisui’s hands fiddled with the cane between them while the corners of his lips tilted up in a smile the years hadn’t aged at all. He turned his head but didn’t lift his face, calmly waiting.

“Been a while,” he said as though it hadn’t been more than a week or so.

“A very long time,” Tenzou agreed. Coming to a stop several feet away, he returned the smile even if he knew it would go unseen. “Is this where you’ve been hiding?”

“Oh I’ve been here and there. Harder to find my way around these days but I get by.”

With a quiet hum and slow steps Tenzou moved closer until he could squat down in front of where the other sat on a bench at the side of the road. “I don’t suppose you would have any interest in coming back to Konoha? It would be nice to show you how much home has changed. And lots of people would like to see you again, I think.”

“Home…” Shisui’s voice broke on that word as though he couldn’t remember what it was supposed to mean to him.

“It hasn’t been the same without you,” Tenzou whispered.

Reaching out one of his hands, Shisui moved carefully until he located Tenzou’s face in front of him. Both of them held their silence as he traced the shapes and lines, relearning a face he’d once known so well, discovering all the ways that age had and hadn’t changed him. At a certain point Tenzou realized that there wasn’t anything else to learn and that the other was feeling tracing his skin for reassurance that he was really there.

Shisui startled to have another pair of hands catch his own and pull them down, palms encouraged to open so Tenzou could press a kiss in to each one.

“Come home with me.”

“I would like that,” Shisui replied in a shaken voice. “I would like that very much.”

“You’ve been through a lot, I can see that on your face. I’ll keep you safe now. You can rely on me.” Since he was already holding the man’s hands Tenzou used that grip to gently guide him down.

Their lips met unerringly, gently, a moment of peace before Shisui’s breath hitched and he fell down in to Tenzou’s embrace with the single-minded desperation of hidden pain. Years of waiting had made him patient but now when finally he had reached the safety he’d been waiting for that patience broke and with it all that he’d been holding back came rushing out. Hot tears spilled over his cheeks and his breathing hiccupped but it did nothing to deter either of them from enjoying this long awaited moment.

He didn’t say it then, would not find a chance to say it until many years later, but in Tenzou’s arms Shisui felt as though he were already home again. 


End file.
